This application relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to combustors for gas turbine engines.
At least some known combustors include at least one mixer assembly coupled to a combustor liner that defines a combustion zone. Fuel injectors are coupled to the combustor in flow communication with the mixer assembly for supplying fuel to the combustion zone. Specifically, in such designs, fuel enters the combustor through the mixer assembly. The mixer assembly is coupled to the combustor liner by a dome plate or a spectacle plate.
At least some known mixer assemblies include a flare cone. Generally, the flare cone is divergent and extends radially outward from a centerline axis of the combustor to facilitate mixing the air and fuel, and to facilitate spreading the mixture radially outwardly into the combustion zone. A divergent deflector extends circumferentially around, and radially outward from the flare cone. The deflector, sometimes referred to as a splash plate, facilitates preventing hot combustion gases produced within the combustion zone from impinging upon the dome plate.
During operation, fuel discharged to the combustion zone may form a fuel-air mixture along the flare cone and the deflector. This fuel-air mixture may combust resulting in high gas temperatures. Prolonged exposure to the increased temperatures may increase a rate of oxidation formation on the flare cone, and may result in deformation of the flare cone and the deflector.
To facilitate reducing operating temperatures of the flare cone and the deflector, at least some known combustor mixer assemblies supply convective cooling air via air injectors defined within the flare cone. Specifically, in such combustors, the cooling air is supplied into a gap extending circumferentially around the combustor centerline axis between the flare cone and the deflector. However, at least some known deflectors have geometries which are not conducive to distributing cooling air around the deflector, and as such, temperature differentials may develop.